


Find Out Myself

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Grindr, Injury Recovery, M/M, Porn with Feelings, WIP, hookup, parse positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: After beating the Falcs, Kent goes out with the guys and finds a guy on Grindr to get his mind off of Zimms. He had no idea he was meeting up with...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [lakenzie](https://lakenzie.tumblr.com/) for this prompt: what if kent used grindr and didn't realize he was meeting up with tater (I'm paraphrasing)
> 
> And special thanks to [ceramiclemon](https://ceramiclemon.tumblr.com/) for being my beta on this and putting up with me whining about writing and just being amazing in general!

There was still a weight on Kent’s chest from seeing Jack and playing against him. Kent knew that he couldn’t have their teenage years back. The Q had  _ long  _ since passed. Jack had gotten better. He was handling himself. It was about time Kent tried to. 

 

“Yo, Cap! You down for showing us up? It’s Tady’s turn to pick the celebration joint,” Swoops called to him from across the locker room. 

 

“Dance clubs,” Tady added with a gentle elbow to Kent’s bruised side. 

 

“I don--”

 

“Parse! 3-2. You were picked up by the scruff of your neck by a hulking Russian--no offense, Pops,” Swoops stopped and held a hand out to the winger.

 

Pops shook his head. “All good, Swoopsie. Is right. When you last join us?”

 

Kent finished buttoning up his dress shirt and picked up his jacket. “There’s no way I’m getting out of this, is there?”

 

The post-game presser didn’t go by nearly as fast as Kent had hoped. He knew to expect some heat after that goal, but  _ damn _ . Some of the reporters pulled no punches. They won. It was called a fair goal, yet he heard that lovely phrase again and again:  _ typical Aces’ hockey _ .

 

By the time Kent and his guys piled into their Ubers, he knew he’d need more than just dancing and drinking to get his mind off of tonight’s game. His twitter feed was already full of GIFs of Mashkov lifting him into the air. Most the comments were about how scared-shitless he looked. Thankfully not many people took that look for what it was. When he turned back to see him holding him up in the air with one hand Kent was floored. If someone flat out told him he had a type--a very easy to recognize pattern of tall, dark, and handsome--he’d scoff at him till his last breath. His  _ real type  _ was a man that could snap him in half with just a  _ look _ . 

 

Kent angled his screen away from Swoops, who was regaling something to Tady that happened the last time they’d gone out drinking together, and opened up Grindr. Greatest thing about living in Sin City was the flow of new people. He never had to make a repeat appearance. Sure, his hookups usually ended amicably and the NDAs always insured they didn’t cause future problems, but he’d rather have new experiences than dwell. 

 

While Pops went and got them all a round of shots, Kent excused himself. He ducked into the dark hallway that led back to the storage room and clicked on a promising guy. Hard muscles. Big hands. Big  _ everything _ . He tapped out a message before pocketing his phone, and headed back over to his boys.

 

After shots, dancing, a group of girls recognizing Kent, and a lot of drunken autographs, Kent sat back down in their booth and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He smirked at the screen, typed something out, and went over to Swoops.

 

“Hey, man. I’m headin’ out,” Kent yelled over the music.

 

“How the fuck did you get lucky? I haven’t seen anybody--” 

 

He walked away from Swoops with a little salute. “Optional skate tomorrow afternoon!” He called over his shoulder. 

 

♠️

 

_ He agreed to the NDA, chill,  _ Kent thought to himself as looked back down the long hotel hallway. He stopped in front of room 790 and took a deep breath.  _ Nobody wants a guy freaked about being outed. Just-- _

 

_ Knock, knock.  _ He rapped his knuckles lightly against the heavy door. He heard some movement and the padding of bare feet on tile before it stopped at the door. He raised an eyebrow at the peephole, paired with his trademark smirk. 

 

When the door swung open, Kent’s jaw hit the floor. He swallowed, licked his lips, and gave some of the slowest elevator eyes he had ever given in his life. 

 

“Was hoping for you,” Alexei  _ fucking  _ Mashkov said lowly before he motioned for him to enter. 

 

Kent stepped cautiously into the room and shut the door behind himself. He turned to take in the man before him. Mashkov wasn’t in a shirt, nor pants. He just stood before Kent in loose-fitted boxers, unashamed. The efforts of his daily workouts and blessings of his genetics were all out in the open for Kent to appreciate--those thick thighs, toned abs,  _ huge _ arms…

 

“Wait, you knew it was me?” Kent asked with a laugh when he met Mashkov’s eyes.

 

He nodded. “Hoped. Knew I had seen that ass before--just not without clothes.”

 

Kent laughed and put his hands on his hips for a second and looked at the ceiling. “Wait, not only have you checked out my ass enough to be able to identify it in a Grindr pic, but you hoped you were right about it? I’m hoping that means you actually wanna fuck and not just kick my ass for fallin’ on your goalie tonight.”

 

“Hockey stay on ice,” Mashkov explained. He stepped closer to Kent before he continued, “You think I answer door like this to fight?”

 

Kent looked down to be reminded of Mashkov’s  _ lack  _ of attire. He reached out slowly, eyes flicking up to check if this was okay, and pressed his fingers to the start of his abs and dragged them down over each bump.

 

“Well, your picture definitely doesn’t do you enough justice,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

He felt Mashkov take his chin between his fingers and tilt his head up to look at him.  _ Fuck _ was all that went through Kent’s head when he really focused on his eyes. The only times he’d noticed them before were on the ice when they were hard and focused. Here there wasn’t a single trace of that harshness. His eyes were warm and half-lidded as he looked back down at Kent. At the edges, he could sees the faint laugh lines which were crinkled from his smile. He smiled down at Kent. Only when Mashkov’s thumb brushed over Kent’s bottom lip did he realize he had been staring wide-eyed up at him with his mouth agape. 

 

“What you want to be called?” Mashkov whispered. Kent could feel his hot breath waft over his forehead.

 

“Oh, uh, K-Kent is fine,” Kent managed to whisper back. He cleared his throat. “What about you?”

 

“Alexei is fine,” he mimicked. His other hand curled around Kent’s hip. He leaned down to him to whisper, “Kent.”

 

Kent’s free hand shot up around Alexei neck to pull him down to his level. All of the unsurety that had filled him when the door opened flew out the window when Alexei’s lips moved against his, both hungry and patient. He curled his fingers into Alexei’s hair and held him close--their bodies almost flush against one another. Kent felt him laugh against his lips. He pulled back, but didn’t make it an inch away thanks to Alexei’s tight grip.

 

“Many clothes,” he whispered as he bumped his nose lightly against Kent’s. “Should fix.”

 

Kent smiled wider than he had off the ice in...longer than he’d like to admit. He leaned up to press a peck against Alexei’s lips. He pulled back and gave his toes a break from reaching up to him. He nodded his head in the direction behind Alexei.

 

“Bed?”

 

They backed up until Alexei’s legs hit the foot of the bed. He sits down and pushes himself up further towards the headboard. Instead of joining him, Kent shucked off his jacket and, with a smirk, pulled his tie loose. 

 

Alexei sat back with his legs spread wide and his hands balled into the comforter as he watched Kent take his time ridding himself of his suit. His eyes followed the peek of skin that appeared with each button that was popped open. His lips parted as he saw each muscle move to pull the shirt off his arms and toss it away. He blinked slow when he caught Kent’s eyes gleaming at him as he toed off his shoes and went for his belt buckle. 

 

By the time Kent was standing in front of him only sporting his tight red boxer briefs and a lewdly visible hard-on, Alexei looked debauched without even being touched. His eyes were heavy and blown wide, his mouth hung open, and his face looked so open and vulnerable with all that want written over his face, unabashedly.

 

He murmured something in Russian. Kent cocked his head to the side as if asking him a question. He pressed his hands into the bed.

 

“What was that?” Kent breathed out.

 

Alexei ducked his head and smiled. Kent climbed up to him, putting a finger under his chin to make him look up. When their eyes connected again, Kent blinked as a fast breath left him. Alexei gently trailed his fingers up Kent’s arm and just kept looking at him.

 

“I say, beauty,” Alexei said in a whisper. “Beautiful.”

 

Kent pressed their lips together again, fast. Despite the soft way Kent kissed Alexei, fire burned through them both. Kent’s brain swam as long, languid kisses turned messier when Alexei licked his way past his lips. Each movement of their lips and tongues and hands felt like it took eons. Every inch where their bare skin touched felt like it was shocked on impact with the intense, intimate lack of urgency behind their kisses. It shot straight through Kent down to his groin. 

 

Neither was sure which of them was moaning into the other one's mouth or if it were mutual. Kent had managed to straddle Alexei’s lap, with their chests pressed so close together that each verbal response was felt as a rumble shared between their sternums. 

 

The only thought Kent fully formed was about how unexpectedly silky Alexie’s hair felt twined in between his fingers. He leaned his forehead forward and broke the kiss with a dopey smile. They stayed like that for a beat, just breathing in each other’s air. Alexei matched him smile for smile, heavy lidded gaze with heavy lidded gaze. He reached up to smooth a knuckle over Kent’s cheekbone. 

 

Kent tilted his head to kiss his knuckle before pulling his finger into his mouth. The whole while he met Alexei’s dark eyes. Kent wondered what color his own eyes were in that moment. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

 

All Kent saw was a blur before he found himself on his back. A laugh escaped him as he watched Alexei get up to find a condom and lubricant. He blatantly watched as Alexei bent over to rummage through a bag near the window. 

 

“Thank fuck for hockey asses,” Kent murmured to himself. 

 

When Alexei returned--throwing the condoms, plural, and a little bottle of lube on the bed beside Kent--he gave him an eyebrow. “What was that?”

 

Kent sat up and knelt before him with a smirk. He reached out to feel the ripples of muscle across Alexei’s stomach. He leaned forward, pressed a kiss to them before flicking out his tongue and kissed the spot again. “You are gorgeous.” 

 

Alexei curled a finger under Kent’s chin to make him look up at him. When he opened his mouth to say something, Kent pressed his palm against his erection. A wave of smug pleasure rolled through Kent when he watched Alexei suck in a breath and his eyes fluttered shut, mouth still open.

 

“We have too many clothes,” Alexei whispered. 

 

“We should probably fix that, huh?” Kent said. 

 

He pushed his fingers under the elastic of Alexei’s boxers and paused for a beat before pulling them past his knees. 

 

Kent had seen his fair share of dicks in his life between himself, locker rooms, and lovers. It’s not like seeing yet another one could ever shock him. He’d seen giants and not-so-giants. He’d seen thick and thin, slightly purple and ghostly pale, cut and uncut. A dick was a dick, right? 

 

Yeah, a dick was a dick, but staring him in the face was a very specific dick. Alexei ‘Tater’ Mashkov’s dick--that was going to be inside of him any minute now. Kent swallowed.  _ I need that inside me _ . 

 

“Soon,” Alexei said. Kent looked up to see he was smirking down at him. 

 

“I said that out loud,” Kent laughed. Alexei nodded at him. 

 

He bent down, bracketing Kent with his hands on either side of him. Alexei kissed him quick. “You’re turn.” He tugged gently on Kent’s boxers. 

 

Kent laid back and lifted his hips. Alexei gently guided the fabric beyond Kent’s hips. His erection sprung out with a slap against his stomach. He threw the boxers over by the window. Kent audibly swallowed when Alexei climbed onto the bed, ran his large, calloused hands over Kent’s thighs before he bent his head. He kissed a trail from his knee, up his inner thigh, and stopped just short--

 

“Fuck, you know how to tease a guy,” Kent breathed out. 

Alexei looked up to lock eyes with him. He threw him a smile as he gripped the base of Kent’s dick. Kent couldn’t take his eyes off Alexei as  he opened his mouth and took him in. The wet heat of his mouth took him by surprise even though he watched it happen. When Alexie pulled his head back up he swiped his tongue over the slit. Kent let out a whimper. 

 

To Kent’s disappointment, Alexei straightened up and leaned over him, once more bracketing his face with his arms. He leaned down to kiss him hard and fast. Before Kent knew what was going on, Alexei flipped Kent over onto his stomach and worked a pillow under his hips, angling his ass upward. 

 

Kent closed his eyes, readying himself for Alexei to stretch him, touch him, something, but his touch didn't come. He looked over his shoulder.

 

“You good?” 

 

Alexei’s brow is furrowed. He slowly reached out and traced the line Kent’s shoulders down to his hips. He didn't understand what he was doing until Alexei pressed into the muscle there. Kent hissed. 

 

“Was going to ask you,” Alexei said. He brought up the other hand to trace more of the bruises. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't realize how bad it was,” Kent admitted. “That's what I get for ending up at the bottom of a dogpile, huh?” 

 

Alexei shot him an unimpressed look, though he leaned forward to press a kiss to Kent’s bruised back. He trailed these little kisses all over from the purplish spots to their barely-there yellowing edges. He was so gentle with his touch--with Kent. All the urgency of his previous movements had disappeared like smoke. 

 

It sent Kent reeling. He wasn't used to being treated so softly. His hookups were usually fast, heated, and over just as quick as they had started. He wasn't caressed. He wasn't held like something precious. Kent felt the heat rise up his neck to his cheeks. He turned back to hide his face in the pillows. He tried to shake a reoccurring thought out of his head:  _ this doesn't feel like just a hookup _ .

 

“Relax,” Alexei whispers against his shoulder. 

 

He shifted closer to kiss the back of Kent’s neck, clocking Kent’s body with his own. Kent instinctively pushed back against him when he felt Alexei’s erection against his ass. Kent felt completely enveloped by his large, muscled body. Alexei worked his hands under Kent to wrap him up in his embrace while he kissed his neck and ground down with a light pressure against his ass. 

 

Usually, Kent avoided being pinned down or stuck in a position with someone--he always wanted a quick way out--but with Alexei...he felt safe. In the back of his mind, even though he really didn’t know Alexei, he knew the hulking man would listen to him, let him go if he tried to get free or asked. Being completely surrounded by this warm, large, gentle man Kent felt completely safe--like everything outside of this embrace wasn’t real in that moment. Like he could let go of himself for  _ once _ .

 

“You in head,” Alexei whispered against his ear. “I got you, Kent. If you need we stop--”

 

“No, no! God, no. Please don’t stop,” Kent blurted out quickly into the pillow. 

 

Kent felt Alexei’s smile against his neck. “Told you. Alexei is fine.”

 

Before he could stop himself, Kent snorted. He could feel Alexei’s laugh against his back and his breath on his cheek. Kent reached an arm back to ruffle Alexei’s hair which got them both laughing loudly. 

 

“See? Now you relax.” Alexei nuzzled their cheeks together and squeezed Kent a little. 

 

“Gotta say, this is like no hookup I have ever experiences in my life,” Kent confessed with a smile. He tucked his hands under him to find Alexei’s. “And we haven’t even fucked yet.”

 

“Is that complaint?” Alexei asked with a tinge of insecurity. 

 

“As much as is surprises me,” Kent started. He took in a deep breath. “I’m really okay with it--more than okay…” 

 

Alexei didn’t say anything. He intertwined his fingers with Kent’s against his stomach in the space the pillow propped under him allowed. Kent squeezes his fingers for a moment. He relished in the feeling of being wrapped up completely in this man. Alexei placed a quick, chaste kiss on Kent’s cheek. 

 

“You be wanting to continue?”

 

Kent answered twisted to kiss Alexei. The angle was a little awkward, but that didn’t take away from the feeling of kissing him. Kent untangled one of his hands and brought it up to cup the back of Alexei’s head, holding him close. Alexei shifted to the side to make it easier on them, untangling their hands. 

 

Stretched out on the bed on their sides with their chests pressed together and their legs intertwined, Kent spread his hands over Alexei’s body. They chased each other’s leads through their kisses. Kent sucked his lip gently between his teeth. Alexei moaned before he licked into his mouth with a little flick of his tongue. 

 

Kent held onto Alexei’s hip and pulled him closer. Alexei let out a short, surprised grunt when their dicks pressed together. Kent smiled and laughed against his mouth before rolling his hips. Alexei leaned back enough to look at Kent’s face and brushed his thumb across his bottom lip.

 

“Like your smile.”

 

“You’ve probably seen it too much,” Kent whispered back with another roll of his hips. He thought back to all the photo shoots and awards and ceremonies with him flashing his trademark smirk. 

 

“No, first time I’m seeing real smile,” Alexei said with a little shake to his head. He leaned forward, lips ghosting over Kent’s. His fingers walked themselves across Kent’s jawline back into his hair where they twisted themselves in and pulled just enough for Kent to feel it. 

 

Kent pulled his eyes closed. He knew how he must look with them so wide and ernest--vulnerable. He caught Alexei’s teasing lips with his own and kissed him slowly. He took the time to feel the plumpness of them, how it felt like they enveloped him even tho their mouths were slotted together with showing practice. 

 

If Kent tried, he probably couldn’t remember the last time he really  _ felt _ a kiss. Or maybe he could remember back all those years ago to before the Aces, before the draft, before the-- 

 

He focused on Alexei’s fingers against his scalp, the feel of their bodies pressed flush against each other, their breath mingling on their faces, the rise and fall of Alexei’s chest against his. 

 

Right then there was no game to think back to or the next game to look forward to, no past lovers to get over, there wasn’t a risk of being outed, there was no hiding in the closet. It was just the two of them, together, and enjoying each other. Kent let the world slip away as his hands discovered a mole on Alexei’s shoulder, stretch marks on his thighs, and the rough, sandpaper of his jawline where his stubble was coming in. 

 

Alexei pressed their groins to together and rolled his hips. Kent stuttered in a breath out of surprised against his lips. He smiled against him which made Alexei do it again. Kent pulled on his hip, getting Alexei to roll on top of him for a better angle. He slotted himself between Kent’s legs. Kent pulled him in for a heated kiss before lifting his knees and wrapping his legs as much as he could around Alexei’s muscled waist. 

 

Kent worked his hand between them to wrap around both of their dicks. He didn’t know if he was more pleased by finally moving this show along and getting some actual attention on his dick or the softness to Alexei’s expression as he pumped their dicks--brows up, eyes barely closed, and his lips just barely parted. He reached up with his spare hand to drag his thumb over Alexei’s kiss-plump bottom lip. Kent felt his lip curl up in the beginnings of a smile before Alexei’s tongue licked against his thumb pad. He gently pulled it into his mouth and sucked.

 

When it was slick, Kent pulled his thumb back and reached down to where his hand was working them. He swirled it around the head of Alexei’s dick, mixing his spit with his precome. 

 

Alexei’s hot breath fanned over Kent’s already flushed face. He felt too warm everywhere their skin was touching. Kent’s was tinged pink from his cheeks down to his shoulders, but he was too focused on the burn building up in his gut to care. 

 

With a tug on Kent’s hair, they were kissing again. Usually during his hookups there was never much kissing. It was always systematic. Kissing always seemed to take up too much time with too little pay off. Mouths had better uses anyway, or so he thought. He’d forgotten how dragging his teeth over someone’s bottom lip and hearing that muffled little whimper could shoot down through his dick. 

 

“Fuck, you’re breathtaking,” Kent gasped out.

 

Instead of responding, Alexei kissed him a little too hard before pulled away from him to search over the covers for the bottle of lube. Kent pulled his knees up to his chest once Alexei found it and sat back on his haunches. He caressed Kent’s ass, squeezed it and spread his cheeks apart, enjoying himself as Kent squirmed a little, feeling even more exposed although under now familiar circumstances. 

 

Kent watched with wide eyes when Alexei leaned forward and licked against his hole before he buried his face. He worked his tongue around Kent’s rim. Kent gripped at his thighs and let his head fall back onto the pillow with his eyes shut. He let himself fall into the feeling of Alexei’s tongue licking and prodding him. 

 

He heard a click, then Alexei pulled his face back to replace his tongue with a cold, slicked finger. Kent instinctive tensed up, but focused to relax himself as he pressed into him. 

 

Alexei worked him open slowly. He took care to make sure Kent wasn’t being pushed too fast and was enjoying the process. Everything about Alexei was throwing what Kent considered to be standard about sex out the window. Yeah, he was turned on as all hell and ready to beg Alexei to get inside him already, but it didn’t feel urgent. It didn’t feel like something to just get done already.

 

“Oh, Alexei, please,” Kent panted. “A-Alexei--”

 

“You ready?” Alexei whispered. 

 

Kent opened his eyes and lifted his head up to see Alexei palming at himself with the hand that wasn’t occupied at the time with Kent and was watching his fingers work in and out of him. Their eyes met. Kent let go of his legs and reached for Alexei, who leaned down and kissed him. 

 

Kent found the condom near his shoulder and handed it to Alexei. He adjusted himself, fixing the askew pillow under his lower back. 

 

“How do you want me?” Kent asked as he watched him roll the condom on. 

 

Alexei smiled at him before he grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over. Something shot through Kent at the way Alexei could so easily pick up him and position him just how he wanted. Alexei straddled Kent’s quads making his dick rest on Kent’s ass.

 

He leaned forward, covering Kent like a heavy, warm, and all encompassing blanket. Kent was trapped against the bed under him. He smiled into the pillow, curling his arms under it to give him some sense of purchase. His kissed Kent’s shoulder and trailed his lips up his neck to his ear. Alexei reached back down between them.

 

“Ready, Kent?” Alexei asked as he snaked a hand under the pillow to find Kent’s hand and held it.

 

Kent gave his hand a quick squeeze and nodded his head. Alexei kissed his neck again. Kent took in a deep breath when he felt Alexei line up against him. 

 

“Tell me if you need anything,” Alexei whispered against his ear. 

 

“All I need is you inside me already,” Kent laughed out. He tried to push his hips back, but he could barely move an inch with Alexei pinning him to the bed. 

 

Kent felt Alexei’s laugh against his cheek before he felt him start to push in carefully. Kent let out a groan. Alexei brought his other hand back up to work under Kent’s chest. He splayed out his hands over his pec and rubbed his forefinger around Kent’s nipple. 

 

Alexei pulled back slowly once his head was fully buried, bringing it back out at the same pace it went in and then repeated the process. He worked himself more and more into Kent with each slow push in. If Kent winced, he made sure not to go in any further for a few more thrusts. By the time he was fully buried in Kent, they were both panting.

 

He’d been expecting Alexei to pick up the base once he’d bottomed out, but Alexei kept it nice and slow. Somehow, him taking his time with Kent made everything feel more intense than if he were pounding him into the bed. 

 

“Fuck,” Kent groaned out, turning the word into several syllables. 

 

The pleasure felt hot and large in his bones. He closed his eyes and it felt like his head was swelling with all of it. Kent was starting to regret this position a bit since he couldn’t reach under himself to stroke his cock, and the pace wasn’t fast enough to rock him against the bed.

 

Alexei let out a string of Russian and ground down into Kent harder than before. Kent choked out a higher pitched sound as this thrust finally hit his prostate. As if that’s what Alexei had been waiting for, he gradually picked up the pace with Kent muttering encouragements.

 

“A-A-Alex-ei,” he panted out. “Yes, yes, yes! Just like that.”

 

“Kent, you so good,” Alexei moaned out against his shoulder. He tightened his grip around Kent, holding him closer and tighter as he moved faster and faster. 

 

Kent reached back with this spare hand to grab hold of whatever part of Alexei he could manage. He found his shoulder and slide his hand up the tense muscles until he gripped his soft, brown hair. Kent felt him kiss the back of his neck.

 

“Please touch me,” Kent whined into the pillow. 

 

After a string of Russian and another kiss, Alexei detangled himself from Kent and got off of him. Kent was about to protest, but Alexei grabbed his hips once again and flipped him over. Kent opened his legs and pulled him to him with the heels of his feet pressed against Alexei’s ass. He gave Kent a wide, open smile before he leaned down over him. 

 

Alexei reached down to line himself back up and push into Kent before taking his cock in his hand. He started working Kent up and down in the same rhythm he thrusted. Kent wrapped his arms around Alexei’s neck to bring him down into a kiss. 

 

It didn’t take long for it to dissolve into panting into each other’s mouth instead of actually kissing each other. Kent was holding Alexei face in place and just staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at him, and Alexei stared right back. Kent’s chest was tight with how open, how intimate it all felt.

 

Kent felt the sweat on his back soaking into the blanket under him as they rocked together. He ran a hand through his hair to stop it from being stuck to his forehead. Slowly, as he grew accustom to the new position, he realized how wrecked he must look. He tried to turn his head away, but Alexei kissed his mouth, then his jaw, cheek, and even kissed his forehead. 

 

“So beautiful,” Alexei whispered against his lips after he kissed them again. 

 

Kent moaned against him. He pulled his knees up and out to the side to spread himself wider. Alexei leaned back to piston faster into him. All Kent could manage to do under the barrage was cut off groans with each thrust. He was choking on the pleasure and his words. Kent grabbed hold of Alexei’s biceps to keep himself grounded, grip too tight.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kent chanted to himself when his eyes slammed shut. 

 

The muscles in his stomach and legs spasmed before he was coming. Alexei kept up his ministrations until Kent’s arms fell from his and he rolled his head back onto the pillow panting with a wide grin. He pulled out slowly and leaned forward to kiss Kent.

 

He brought a clumsy hand up to pet Alexei’s hair as he kissed him softly. Alexei ran his knuckles over Kent’s jawline before standing up. Kent watched as he took off the condom and threw it in the trash can. He watched his ass as he walked into the bathroom too. 

 

“You come?” Kent asked when he came back with a washcloth. Alexei laughed.

 

“Yes, but you were little distracted,” Alexei replied with a soft smile. He wiped up Kent before leaving to put the washcloth back in the bathroom.

 

Kent’s post-orgasm bubble of contentment burst once he was out of the room again. It was over. Hookup done. Now came the awkward getting dressed, slipping down the back stairwell, and heading back home. He probably wouldn’t see Alexei again until the playoffs, if both their teams made it. He sat up and tried to swallow around the emotions bubbling up his throat. 

 

He scrubbed his hands over his face and pushed his hair back before getting up to look for his phone. He found it a few feet away from his pants on the floor. Kent pulled his boxers back on before clicking the home button. 

 

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath when he saw the time. Just past three in the morning. He hadn’t realized just how long they had been at it. He jolted when hands hugged around his middle.

 

“Something wrong?” Alexei asked. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of Kent’s head.

 

“Oh, uh, no. Just didn’t realize what time it was.” Kent hoped the solemn feeling that had settled in his stomach didn’t come through in his words. Alexei loosened his arms and took a small step back. 

 

“You have to go?” Kent felt a pang in his chest at the words. He wasn’t expecting to hear the guy sound so dejected. He grabbed Alexei’s hand before it could leave his hip and turned to face him with his brow furrowed.

 

“Do you not want me to go?” 

 

Alexei cleared his throat before answering, “Would understand if you had to go. Is late, but I’m liking if you stayed.”

 

He watched as his words lit Kent’s face up to mirror the flashing city just outside the window. His brows went up, eyes opened wide, and his mouth parted with the corners turned up slightly. Kent let out a quick laugh before ducking his head.

 

“What is funny?” Alexei asked.

 

“This isn’t like any hookup I have ever fucking experienced,” Kent admitted. “And that’s meant in a really fucking good way.”

 

When the lights were off and they curled together under the covers facing each other, Alexei got up the courage to say what was on his mind.

 

“Doesn’t have to be just that, Kent,” he whispered.

 

“What do you mean?” Kent asked in the same hushed tone, like anything louder would break this little moment they carved out for themselves. He curled his finger around the chain resting against Alexei’s chest.

 

“Hookup, as you say. Could not  _ just  _ be hookup.”

 

Kent let out a rush of air that hit Alexei’s collar bone. “You don’t even know me, Alexei. I’m kind of an asshole.”

 

Alexei scoffed. Kent was sure if the lights were on, he would have seen an eyeroll. “If that true, which I doubt, I would be liking to find out myself.” He brushed his thumb in little circles on Kent’s hip as he waited for him to respond.

 

“I…” Kent took in a shaky breath. Alexei was holding his face within seconds, brushing his fingers over his cheek. He felt them move as Kent smiled. “I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent wakes up, gets a talking to, gets bad news, and then is slapped in the face with reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pretty much everyone wanted me to continue, so here it is!  
> Thanks again to the best beta ever, [ceramiclemon](https://ceramiclemon.tumblr.com/), for dealing with me through this and giving the greatest input! <3

Kent woke up slowly. He felt like he’d become one with the mattress--sunken into it curled into himself. He was warm and comfortable, but he knew if he moved his muscles would scream at him. He thought back to last night’s game and that pile he ended up under. Kent rolled his shoulder back and winced. 

 

_ I’ll just stay here forever. No need to move again.  _

 

When he shifted, the arm draped over Kent’s hip pulled him a little closer and the leg that was pressed against the back of his thighs flexed. Kent smiled when Alexei mumbled something in Russian against his shoulder. 

 

“What was that?” Kent asked. His voice was tight from sleep, but his smile could be heard in his tone. 

 

Alexei’s hair tickled the back of Kent’s neck when he shook his head and burrowed against his neck, placing a kiss there. “Shh, back to sleep.”

 

Kent turned in his arms to face Alexei, seeing the clock on the nightstand in the process. He settled back against the pillows. “When’s your flight?”

 

He watched Alexei scrunch up his face before he blearily opened his eyes. When he blinked himself awake, he smiled at Kent. 

 

“Have team breakfast at 8:30, then flight back.”

 

“I should probably leave before then,” Kent sighed out. He tucked himself under Alexei’s chin and tangled their legs together. “Probably best if your teammates don’t see me leave, and I’m sure my cat is already going to be pissed at me for messing up her eating schedule.”

 

Alexei put his arm around Kent and made a noise of contentment. He gave Kent’s forehead a quick peck. 

 

“Can’t have that. She is princess. Must treat her as so.” Kent leaned back to look at his face. His brows were pulled together, but his eyes had an amused glint in them. 

 

“You know about my cat?” 

 

“Of course. Follow on Instagram,” Alexei states plainly. Kent’s smile widened. He ducked his head and laughed against Alexei’s chest, shaking both of them. “What? She’s cute, as are you. Follow you and on Twitter too.”

 

“Am I still asleep?” Kent asked between his laughs. “Did I actually just hit my head really hard last night? ‘Cause I don’t know how this is my life right now.”

 

“Pretty sure is real since I’m experiencing too,” Alexei offered. 

 

They managed to detangle themselves long enough for Kent to get out of bed to get dressed into his now-wrinkled suit. Alexei peeked up from his phone here and there to watch Kent search the floor for his other sock and his belt. 

 

He left the tie undone around his neck and slung his jacket over his shoulder. If he was seen, they’d already know he was on the walk of shame, no need to hide it. It’s not like another late night would hurt his playboy image. 

 

“Give me that for a sec,” Kent said when he sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand out for Alexei’s phone. When Alexei raised an eyebrow at him, Kent cocked his head to the side and smiled. “You want my number or not?”

 

♠️

 

Kent was proud of himself. He made it out of the hotel, all the way across town to his apartment in an Uber, and the long elevator ride up to his door before he started freaking out. He fumbled with his keys. He stopped for a second to close his eyes and breathe before finding the correct key and getting it in the lock. 

 

“Morning, tiger!” 

 

Standing there in Kent’s kitchen, wearing  _ Kent’s  _ pajama bottoms, getting Kent’s cat’s breakfast was Swoops.  _ Of fucking course. _ Kent let out a long sigh before he walked into the kitchen, chucked his jacket over the back of one of the barstools and sat down.

 

“At least tell me you made coffee,” Kent said. 

 

Kit jumped up on the island. Kent pet her as she walked in circles in front of him. She abandoned him once her food dish was back in its spot on the floor, full. 

 

“Of course, buddy,” Swoops said as he set a mug in front of Kent. “Was gunna make an omelette. Want one?”

 

“Make it two,” Kent mumbled over the rim of the mug. “You know, I didn’t give you a key so you could come in, steal my clothes, and make yourself food.”

 

Swoops ignored him as he opened the cabinets and the refrigerator, collecting the pan and ingredients. “We both know you love coming home to me. Besides, poor Kit would have spent the night all alone! You call yourself a good father, yet you abandon her at the whisper of a booty call.”

 

Kent groaned and rested his head a little too hard on the countertop. He listened to the crack, sizzle, and clanging of Swoops cooking. 

 

“Things not go well or do you just not wanna talk about it?” He lifted his head to find Swoops looking at him as he folded over the eggs. 

 

“Is neither an option?” Kent asked with a frown.

 

“Whoa, if you’re telling me things went awesome and you wanna talk about it, why the fuck do you look like someone just insulted Kit’s Instagram?” 

 

Kent rolled his eyes. “You can’t chirp me for that. We both know you leave comments on every one of her photos.”

 

“That still doesn’t answer the question.” 

 

Kent got up to get them plates and silverware. They sat at the island with more food than Kent thought he could eat, though he would still try. Even though Swoops was his best friend, the guy could still annoy the hell out of him. Thankfully, his cooking always made up for it. 

 

“So, I left last night to go hookup,” Kent said before taking a bite. 

 

“Figured. So?”

 

“I mean, I thought it was just gunna be a hookup, but it wasn’t like anything I’ve ever had before.” Swoops eyebrows shot to the ceiling. He gave Kent a shiteating grin and waggled them at him. “Not like kinky, dude, chill. Like, it wasn’t just in, out, and done. It was slow and... _ nice _ . We exchanged numbers and this could become a thing, like a real thing, maybe. I don’t know.”

 

“Holy shit, dude. That’s big and that’s fucking fantastic!” Swoops clapped a hand on his shoulder. “But you don’t sound too stoked. Is it a dude? Is that why? Like the prospect of hiding and shit?”

 

Kent had come out to Swoops after their second season together. He could tell something had been eating Kent alive and let Kent know he could come to him with anything, talk to him. That he wouldn’t judge him. 

 

“Wow, thanks, man. I hadn’t gotten to  _ that _ part of freaking out about this yet,” Kent sighed. He focused on his plate to try and make this conversation go away, although he knew Swoops wouldn’t drop it. 

 

“Parse, just talk to me. Why are you so freaked? This sounds like a good thing. When was the last time you had something other than a one night stand?”

 

“Exactly,” Kent said as he stabbed his omelet with his fork. “I’ve never,  _ never _ had a healthy relationship in my life. Hell, I’ve only ever had one relationship. I have no idea what I’m getting into and he doesn’t either. Like I tried to explain that I’m a shitty person and he was all ‘let me find that out for myself.’ Who does that?” When Kent stopped rambling, he looked up to see Swoops was sending him a small, knowing smile. “What?”

 

Swoops shook his head and focused on his food again. 

 

“I get that you’re scared, but you aren’t that guy anymore. Maybe just take a step back from the panic train and see where this goes? I mean, you haven’t even gone on a date yet,” Swoops said in a steady, calming tone that was not rubbing Kent’s want to freak out very well. “You do like him, right?”

 

Kit, now done with her own food, jumped back up on the counter and sniffed at Kent’s coffee. He watched her and took in a slow breath before letting it out in a huff. He picked up his mug before she could get hair in it and took a swig.

 

“He’s seems like a really great guy and he’s actually interested in me? I just don’t wanna fuck this up,” Kent said, tapering off into a whisper by the end. “And then there’s the whole distance thing, and the media, and like you said, there’s the whole in-the-closet bullshit. Yeah, there’s always the off-season, but we’ve both had separate lives up till now and--why are you laughing?”

 

Swoops had scared Kit away when he let out a cackle midway through Kent’s thoughts. Now, he was silently shaking with his head on the countertop and a hand on his hip. 

 

“Can you hear yourself right now?” He managed to get out. “We haven’t been on our first date yet, but what about the logistics of long-distance relationships working around my career? Where will we live when I retire? What will we name our kids?”

 

Kent punched him in the arm. “Shut the fuck up! Eat your food.”

 

He wouldn’t admit it, but this was helping. Kent saw he was getting a little ahead of himself. He and Alexei hadn’t even texted yet because of his flight. He didn’t even know if this was going to become a serious thing. 

 

After a long, yet comfortable silence of them finishing up their breakfasts, Kent loaded the dishwasher and was about to go take a shower.

 

“How’d you met this guy and get so into him in a night if he’s not from around here?” Swoops asked before he made it down the hall. 

 

Kent laughed and shook his head. 

 

He had been hoping the shower would help with how much his shoulders were hurting. Kent stood under the hot spray long enough for him to plan out his grocery list, contemplate the final episode of Lost for about the hundredth time, and overthinking about Mashkov. 

 

_ He follows Kit’s Instagram and my Twitter. How long? What has he seen? Oh god, half the time I sound like a complete dumbass in my tweets! _

 

Kent knew he’d have to go see the trainers today before skating. His muscles didn’t feel any better even after his ridiculous amount of time wasted under the hot spray. His knee was also feeling a bit tight, verging on uncomfortable. 

 

When he stepped out of the shower and put weight on that leg, it gave out. Kent was lucky to catch himself on the sink.

 

“Fuck,” he bit out. He waited--standing there dripping and naked on one leg until the sharp pain in his knee subsided. Alright, maybe he had been lying to himself about how much it had been bothering him. 

 

After Kent managed to get himself dried off and dressed, he and Swoops hung out in the living room. Swoops filled him in on all the shenanigans he missed out by leaving so early to go hookup. Apparently, their favorite rookie,  Grigory Mishin aka Missie, had managed to get shot down by the bartender after he tried a hilariously awful pickup line on her. 

 

“‘It’s like you’re a fossil sample and I’m an impatient paleontologist because I wanna date you, badly!’” Swoops quoted as he wheezed out laughs. “He said he got it from some song.”

 

“Oh man, we have to teach that poor dude a thing or two,” Kent said once he was able to right himself again. “Impatient paleontologist? Are you kidding me?”

 

“Missie needs a fuckin’ intervention. After that didn’t work, he tried it on a girl who was dancing with her friends.” Kent scrubbed his face with his hands as he laughed.

 

“How does he not know not to bother a woman when they’re clearly just out for a girls’ night of dancing?” Kent pleaded with his ceiling.

 

“Cultural differences? I’m honestly just surprised Missie’s English is coming along well enough to flirt, even though it’s super awkward,” Swoops said. He bent down to pet Kit who was lounging on her side under the coffee table. 

 

“I had Shinny promise he’d help him out when Missie was drafted,” Kent admitted. “Do you remember how much he floundered when he started?”

 

“Awe, dude, you’re such a good captain,” Swoops cooed at him and made kissy noises.

 

Kent threw one of the pillows off the couch at him. He dug his phone out of his pocket. He figured Alexei’s plane still wouldn’t be landing for an hour or so, but he couldn’t help himself from checking. 

 

“What time is it?” Swoops asked as he massaged Kit’s cheeks between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

“‘Bout time for practice,” Kent sighed. “You need to swing by your place first?”

 

♠️

 

When Kent knocked on the open door to the trainer’s room, Ava raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. 

 

“Parser, you better not be here for what I think you’re here for,” she said as she motioned for him to sit on the table. “Your knee again?”

 

Ava had helped him through his knee injury a few seasons ago, and had realized what a pain in the ass he could be throughout the entirety of his recovery. She hadn’t let him get away with anything and Kent was grateful for that. He knew he could be difficult and although he was a fully functional adult, he needed a strong hand sometimes. 

 

He hopped up and rolled the leg of his sweatpants up. “Uh, yeah. Last night--”

 

“After that reckless goal?” She guessed as she looked his his knee. “I’m not surprised. Is this all that’s bothering you? I know your helmet came off.”

 

“Uh,” Kent said. He tried not to hiss as she prodded at him, “My back is apparently pretty bruised up and my shoulders are sore, but my head’s fine.”

 

Ava nodded and walked around the table. “Shirt off,” she ordered. 

 

She prodded at the bruising and rotated his shoulders, asking him questions all the while. 

 

Turns out, Kent had aggravated the injury he’d gotten a few years back during the playoffs. He kicked himself for not properly dealing with it then. Injuries were part of the game, he knew that, but so was trying to prevent them--something Kent was never good at. He always considered himself lucky he hadn’t had more throughout his career with how hard he played, being one of the smallest players in the league. 

 

“Guessing I’m not practicing today,” Kent said as lowered himself off the table and slowly pulled his shirt over his head.

 

“Your shoulders just need some time to recover, but your knee…” Ava trailed off. “I’m not saying anything definitive until I talk with the doc and the coaches, but don’t expect to be in the next game.”

 

Kent put his hands on his hips and rolled his head back. “Come oooooon,” he groaned out.

 

She just shook her head at him and turned back to her desk.

 

By the time Kent had finished talking over his knee with everyone and their mother--or so it seemed--practice had started. He watched from the bench as his guys ran drills. Kent yelled encouragements and chirps when he could. He was still the captain. He wouldn’t let one dumb little injury get in the way of being there for his guys. 

 

They all gave their own encouragements to Kent about how he’ll be back on the ice before he knew it, but that didn’t help the pit in his stomach. He knew this was his own fault for being so reckless and letting his personal shit get to him on the ice, and now the team was paying the price. 

 

♠️

 

Kent made it back to his apartment with his knee wrapped and his shoulders slumped. He tossed his keys on the gray, metal table next to the door and tucked his shoes under it. He nestled his hockey bag in the bottom of the hall closet, where it only just fit. It usually just ended up on the floor somewhere easy for him to grab the next day, but he might as well be tidy since he won’t be needing his skates for a bit.

 

_ I shouldn’t be taking this so hard. What’s a game or two? It’s still early in the season. _

 

He went through the motions of making himself something to eat and settled into his couch with Kit, a blanket, and Netflix in a daze. He knew it would be fine, but he still snuggled up with Kit and tried to focus on Criminal Minds.

 

He knew the news had broke of his ‘day-to-day lower body injury’ when he saw the snapchat he’d saved of his mother with the dog filter light up on his phone. He reluctantly paused the episode and answered his phone. 

 

“Hey, Ma,” Kent sighed in greeting. 

 

He sat and listened to his mother’s concerns and scolding for not taking care of himself better, her having to learn about it from the NHL notifications he’d set up on her phone instead of directly from him, and so on. After half an hour or scolding and catching up, she let him go after he promised to call her when he got more news, and to call just to talk sometime. 

 

Kent scratched Kit’s ear after he hung up and checked the notifications that had kept cutting off his mom’s voice. Twitter was going crazy--to be expected. A few people had texted him: his sister, Bob Zimmermann, Swoops, and,  _ oh! _ Two messages from Alexei.

 

**_Alexei:_ ** _ Just got home. Hope day is well  ))))))  _ [Received 4:58pm]

 

**_Alexei:_ ** _ Heard news. U ok?  _ [Received 5:10 pm]

 

Kent ran a hand through his hair and stared at the message. How had he not seen the first message? 

 

**_Kent:_ ** _ Sry, just got ur text. Wakin up like that set the bar a little high for the rest of my day. I’ll be fine, just got hurt in the game. How was ur flight? _

 

He hit send and opened up Twitter. 

 

**@LVAces:** _ @KvParser day-to-day with lower body injury [image] _

 

Before Kent was able to finish reading the accompanying article to the Aces’ tweet, Alexei texted him back.

 

**_Alexei:_ ** _ This morning was nice. Flight was flight. You sure was game and not me? _

 

**_Kent:_ ** _ Dude, chill. It’s my own fault im hurt. Would probs be worse if u hadnt pulled me outta there tbh _

 

He sighed a bit too loudly. Kent had been hoping when Alexei texted him there would be flirting, maybe some chirping. He did not want it to be a conversation about his wellbeing. 

 

Kit got up to spin around and kneaded her paws in the blanket over his hip. Kent smiled at her and took a video of it. After he messed around with the filters, he posted it on Kit’s Instagram:  _ Making sure Dad’s comfy enough to make a quick recovery #KitPurrsonMD _ .

 

Kent refreshed the post after a minute and watched the likes and comments flood in. He was proud of how popular Kit had become over the past year or so, up to three hundred thousand followers, last time he checked (which may or may not have been on his way back to his place this morning). There were various comments wishing for his full recovery and a couple praising Kit for her medical prowess, which he replied to, and the usual ones just comprised of emojis. He was surprised when he saw a familiar username amongst the various hockey-themed accounts. 

 

**a7** **_mashkov:_ ** _ surprised u can focus attention on injury with that ugly blanket in way _

 

Kent’s jaw dropped open at the comment and he burst out laughing. The force of it scared Kit, who bounded off the back of the couch. He pulled the bright yellow blanket up to his chin before he typed out a quick reply to him consisting of the laughing cat and dead emojis. Right after he sent the comment, he got another text from Alexei. 

 

**_Alexei:_ ** _ hope didn’t make it worse after game. Knew you were hurting but still went on with... Hope kit is making things better. Wish i could help too _

 

He read the text again, making sure he had read what he thought he did. Kent’s brows were pulled together and he frowned. How could Alexei think this was his fault? He let out a long groan. He’d hoped this thing or whatever-it-was with Alexei could go on for a little while longer before he ended up complicating his life or being a downer.

 

**_Kent:_ ** _ hey, you didnt do anythin wrong. I wanted it. All of it. And i really enjoyed everything you gave me.  _

**_Kent:_ ** _ and kit was helping but i laughed so hard at ur insult to my blanket that she ran off _

**_Kent:_ ** _ and u r helping. Cant remember the last time i smiled this much off the ice _

 

Instantly after Kent sent the flurry of messages, he regretted it. He had no idea what was too much and what was not enough. He didn’t want to burden Alexei with all of his emotional bullshit. This was supposed to be fun, wasn’t it? 

 

Last night Kent felt comforted and cared for and safe. He didn’t know how to take that. This morning had felt warm and easy. Now, Kent just felt like an idiot who was simultaneously trying too hard and pushing him away by opening up too much. He knew better than to dump his depressing life on other people. 

 

He swallowed and sat up when he saw the bubble indicating Alexei was typing pop up. Kent went to rest his elbows on his knees, but winced when he put too much pressure on his knee. He adjusted the compression sleeve before he stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen for some water. 

 

**_Alexei:_ ** _ that is worst blanket. Need lesson in home things? cant imagine how the rest of place looks )))) _

**_Alexei:_ ** _ good. am glad. you have perfect smile. deserve to smile always _

 

Kent let out a puff of air and the some tension released from his sore shoulder. He shook his head at himself. Why did he get so worked up over nothing?  _ Like Swoops said, take it easy. You’ve only been talking to the guy for a day.  _

 

**_Kent:_ ** _ excuse u, i have gr8 taste. U got snapchat? ill prove it ;) _

 

**_Alexei:_ ** _ great taste in only some things. like men )))) _

**_Alexei:_ ** _ littlepotato7  _

 

Kent laughed and opened his Snapchat to add him. Kit jumped up on the counter and stuck her head in his glass, curious as to what he had. He moved it away from her before she could get her hair in it or shove it off the counter or something equally as helpful. He typed out Alexei’s silly snapchat username and added him before he set his phone on the counter.

 

“How is this happening, huh, Kit?” Kent asked her. “Like, good things don’t just  _ happen  _ to me.”

 

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kit’s head. She purred as he rubbed her cheeks. When he stopped, she butted her head against his chin. 

 

“Thanks, babe. Good talk,” Kent said and peppered her in forceful kisses until she ran off to get away from his affections. He watched her walk off down the hall, probably to go lay on his pillow. 

 

Kent’s phone lit up showing that Alexei had added him back. Within a few seconds Kent already had a snap from him.  _ Oh, this oughta be good.  _ He clicked the notification. 

 

Alexei was curled up on what looked like his own couch with a thick, plush, brown blanket pulled up just under his nose. Kent could tell me was smiling from lines showing on the corners of his warm eyes. He was nestled up like a like a sleepy puppy. Kent took a screenshot. 

 

He opened the photo to look at it closer. Alexei’s apartment looked so comfortable and lived in. The walls and furniture were all warm colors. His couch looked worn and comfortable. In the back, he could make out his kitchen where one clear cabinet looked to be filled with picture frames. It reminded Kent of his mother’s house. It was inviting, welcoming.

 

Kent gingerly lifted himself up onto a barstool and snapped Alexei a selfie with his hand partially covering his smile and Derek Morgan’s face frozen on the screen in the background. He looked at it for a moment before he sent it. What would Alexei think of his place? 

 

Kent loved textured gray walls and bright, long panel curtains and dark wooden floors. He remembered picking out each piece one at a time. He’d been so particular in what he wanted that he went two months without a couch because he had to get the  _ right  _ one. Swoops was ready to strangle him after their third time furniture shopping, but only refrained because Kent let him pick his own bed for the guest room. 

 

As he waited for Alexei to snap him back or text him, he watched Alexei’s story. The first few were from last night in the locker room. One section was a video of their goalie sneaking up behind someone and giving him jumper cables. The guy jolted up and turned with a scowl barely hiding his smile. It was Jack Zimmermann. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments! Kudos are greatly appriciated! <3
> 
> Also, feel free to come chat with me on my check please blog: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Note: that pickup line is from the song 'Why I Cry' by Ninja Sex Party)


End file.
